


Heroes save a Hero

by xcyfiawnderx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: All the Blights are back!, Blood, Breath of the Wild (Canon Divergence), I know but you don't!, Impalement, Like I have a theory about the Blights and The Champions, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lots of Stabbing, Wild doesn't beat Calamity, Will this end well or not?, Y'all are gonna freak out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Link didn't succeed in his second fight against the Calamity when he is caught off guard. He's instead held in a state of limbo, Zelda and the Champions doing what they can to help keep him from giving in, their own strength wavering with each passing day.Something changes.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 195





	Heroes save a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pet project of mine that I will be updating sporadically. I am part of a bigger AU spawned from the Main verse of the Linked Universe, it has eaten my soul.  
> ~~~~~~~~  
>  _It was hard._  
>  It was _so very_ hard to not give in as the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and the months to a year.   
> Zelda grew weaker. The Malice pulsing and twisting around and through him grew stronger yet, his physical body remained unchanged. His friends wavered in their own strength, their powers waning.  
>  _Then, something changed._

Everything * _ burned _ *.

_. _

_. _

_ G̻͉̜̯̱͓̾̏̍̉̇͘͡͠į̭̬̤̙̪̺̳̉͛́͌͌v̴̙͉͎̜̙̞̺̩͖̌̆͗͘̚͘e̴̢̟͖̝̣̟̙̪̤͗̿͐͘͠ ì̛͚͉̙̲͉̥̼̺̩̞͐̈͞͞n̢͕̬̠̤̜̒̈́̎̀̒̇͞ _

_. _

_. _

Everything was in such extreme pain he could feel the follicles of his hair throbbing in time with the pulses of the  _ poison _ in his body. 

He was pinned in place, speared through his abdomen, suspended midair by a twisted and grotesque tendril. Somehow, after all this time, still  _ alive and breathing _ through the sheer agony. Pink Malice coiled around him, twisting along his limbs, burning into his skin. His skin was stained, hair lank, clothes burned and tattered, his eyes glassy and filled with pain.

There was a faint chime that resounded through the sanctum every now and then, he  _ knew _ it was the Master Sword, somewhere below him. He’d heard her voice before very briefly a few times, so he knew instinctively that she was calling out for help. He didn’t know who, if anyone, would answer. Zelda was trying her hardest to continue holding back the Calamity, her strength slowly wavering further with each passing day along with his own.

_ Something _ had to happen to turn the tide in his favor again. But his hope was trickling away, he had been trapped for what felt like months. Only the unwavering support of the four Champions, trapped within him, and Zelda’s weak words of hope kept him from giving into the cloyingly sweet not-quite-words of power being offered for his freedom.

.

.

_ I̷͓̳̻͓̫͌̈́̌͋͗͘͜ c̝̺̤̻̐͊͆̃͗͜͡͞ͅa̷̡̠̩̘̼̼̙̓͐̃̾̀n͚͙̗̘͎̥̼̮̹̓͒̿̏͌̔͟ g͉̞̙͙͎͚̫̝͔̉̌͐̒̔̒ỉ̮͖̙̥̳͉̪̂̎̕̚̕͠v̙̭̝͖͍͂̎͑̓̈͘͝ȇ̷̩̰̼̰̫̻͚͖̈́̇̓͝ y̫̰̹̟͇̮̣̥͓͌̎̊̄̅̆̒̓̑͟ő̴̡̡̤̗̝̈͆̆͊̉̄̕͠ụ̸̡̱̭̝͍̭͆̇̓̓̓̊͛̿̾ t̛̤̭̩̻̤̣̦̥̍͛͊͟͠h̷̛̭̜͕̰̥̺͇̜̱̍͐̅͒e̥͍̝̤̒̽͒̄̒̒͆̚͜ p̪̰̫̼̭̹̘͔͉̬̒͆̄͆̅̅̊̇ó̡̬̯̣̘̪̦̈́͆͑̕͜w̵̧̟̻͉̃͒̑̕͜e̷̪̣̲̩̜͍̼̣͙̅͊̆̿͡ͅŗ̶͓͚̦̺̖͕̲͊̃͗́̆̉̋̿̎͜ y̩̬̼̞̖̿̔̋̈́͛̉̔̉͘̕͢ọ̢̻̬̅̎͋̍̂̓͘͜u̻̤̹̗̳̩̮͚͛͌͋̽̀͢͜͝͞ ḋ̵̗͉̮͚̦̈͂͘͡͡ę̳͔̜̾͂͋̋̃̑̾̑̒͊͢͢s̴̛̠͖̰͚̫̝̽̈͂͒̚͡͝͠ḛ̷̛͔̦̩̠̗̋̓͛̚͜͠r̥̗̲̟̪͇̉̽͌͗͆̓̕v̨̧̬͍̟̫̻͂̋̐͌̆̏̈́e̩͍̖̞̘̻̓́̒̌͗͋͟͢ c̘̹̙̱̣̺̦͊͐͌͌̊̈͜ͅḩ̛͍̪̳͉͇̲̂̉̿̿͛̃͞į̵͖̲̱̣̅̓̍͟͞ͅl̪̻̦͇̜͈̞̺̱̑̑̓̽̿͗̚͜͝d̢̰͖͕̗̻̳̬̓̓͗́̄̍̐̕.̷̮͙̥̪̙͓̐́̓͆̌̑̊͘  _

.

.

He knew whose voice it was and he refused to even let himself hear those poisonous words that the Calamity was whispering. 

But…

_ It was hard. _

It was so  _ very _ hard to not give in as the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and the months to a year. 

Zelda grew weaker. The Malice pulsing and twisting around and through him grew stronger yet, his physical body remained unchanged. His friends wavered in their own strength, their powers waning.

_ Then, something changed _ .

The chiming grew frantic, pleading, almost as if acting as a beacon to be found and he turned his head as much as he could to see where she had fallen. The blade was unblemished, surrounded by a ring of Malice, but unharmed, the holy light within her keeping each of Ganon’s attempts to crush her at bay whenever it gathered enough strength to try.

When the next thing that drew his attention happened, the sky was blood red, a Blood Moon rising through the shattered glass and crumbled walls. He swallowed thickly as there was a twisting sensation deep within his body, voice and breath catching as he tried to cry out in pain.

_ ”Hold on Link! Hold on a little longer! Someone has come, I know not who, but they can aid us!” _ Zelda’s voice echoed softly through the air of the room and it was only broken by a keen that finally escaped from his throat as another twisting pulse wracked through him. 

_ Who? Who would be brave or stupid enough to try and get to them? _

_ ”Link, hold on please! Something shifted in Hyrule’s magic.” _

_ Mipha… _

.

.

_ N̛̼̝̺͈̞͖͕̦͗̿̐̎͑͆̆͝o̵͕̪̥̬̫͌͂͛͌͘͝ o̞̠̮̠͔͂͐̽̾̑͌̀͑̚n̛̛̛͇̮͍̝̭̑̍̈̃̕̚͡ͅḛ̴̛̣̻̥̆̊͗́̄̏̿ͅ c̢̧̛͍͔͎͖̠̘̀̊̉̚ä̴̧̧̠̖̲̘̳̥̜́͋̆̀̄͐̈́̉͋ͅn̴̨̧͓̮̣̞͙̬̺͑̌̄̾̋͒̽͢͞ s̸͖͙̺̪̫̳̝̗͆̌̍̈̐̐͝a̡̻̭͉̫̟̎̋̈́̾͢v̟̦̟̻̳̱̫̘̅̒̾͘͡͡e̵̺̦̳̰̖̤̓̅̎͛͠ y̨̪͚̲̰͚͇͑̋̈́͒͒͘͠ô̴̙͇̭̺̟̲̘̪̪̘̓͐͒͊͝͞û̼̬͔̥̹̜͎̣̦͆̈́̈́͜͝͠ _

.

.

” _ Don’t give in to it little guy, they are coming as quickly as they can.” _

_ Daruk… _

_. _

_. _

_ G̵̨̧̟̪̻͓̬̜̞̩͗̒̒̒͛̋̅͠ĭ̶̲̠̲̰̝͖͉̤͂̊͐͋̚̕͘v̛͇̬̱̮̥̯͌̊͌̄̆̾͞ͅé̺͇͉̲̖̱̬̮̥͆̈́̔̉̏̓̕͝ i̶̧͇̻̰͗͌̆̐̅͂͆͜͝n̷̹̼̥̖̈́͌̊̃͗̐̕͢͝ l͚͔̣̻̹͌͆̍̋̎́ī͔̺̙͉͌̓̈͋̋̃̒͢͡t̸̳͎͙̰̱͉͔̏̅̅̒̉͒͢͝t̸̻̯̫̠̳̽́̔͆̑l͕̥͚̙̄͋̏́̃̀͜ͅę̡͉͓͓̹̠͑̅̓̌̃̈͌̐̕ h͔̮̖̯̭͍̦̋̈́̈̒̒͐ȩ͇̬͙̥̹͗̃̃͛̌͌̀̿͜͞r̵̥̤̣̟͈̦͈͋͑͛̒͑̓̓̊̚͟͟ơ̛̺̻͖̻͚̩͋͐͗̐̉͟͠͡,̴̺͎̞͕͉͉̼̣́̀̉͛͒̕ i̵̤͍̖͕͕̖̹̙̙̔̉̐̃̚ͅ c̺̟̫̱̦̯̮̥̟̏̏̇̀͠a̵̢̢̠̰̩̥̞̣͙͆̈̌̂̐̅͐͂͢͠n̸̨͍͉̝͖̩̱̬͙̯̎̐͑̒͌̐͐̌̓ ḙ̲̼͔̜̘̐͗̐̓͘̚͝ͅä͉̜͍̟͔̯̭́̓̉͗̓͟͡s̡͎͇̳̰̗̭͈̄͊̎͛͞e̷̛̥͇͎͎̮̥͕͋͌͋͋͛̐͘͟ ȳ̧̬̠̖͈̇͌̈̄̒̋ŏ̵̭͎͉̘̾̆͆̃̒̕͢ų̵̥̻̪̩̦̠̟̪͐͆̓͋͂͘r̶̘͇̘̙̺̍̋̆̌͞͠ p̡͈͎̳̙̱̒̌̓̄ạ̡͖͉̗̳̟̱̺̀̔͌̾̓̔͡i̵̧̛͙̖̹̳͚̝̇̎͛̋͌̍n̳̺̪̦̣͓͕͔̼̰̿̾͐̂͞ _

_. _

_. _

_ ”There is more than one of them! Seven? No, eight!” _

_...Urbosa. _

_. _

_. _

_ Ţ̵̧̭͖͕̩̯̻͇̎̄͋͆́̔̿h͕̣͖̜̞͋̐͋̎e̴̡̧̨̠̟̥̞̙̩̫̓̋̏̍̈͒͗͒͝ỳ̡̭͚̭̯̦̺͌̑͌͗̎́͆ w̨̨̛̪̥̞͕̦̐̏͋̄̕̚į̶̙͍̰͍̣͕̙̻̔̊̈́̈́̓̕l̷̢͕̖͖̤̳̫̝̳̂̃͐̏̚ͅl̷̹̗̺̘̞̯̩̻̝͔̇̍̅̓̃̓̓̊̌̕ n̨̗̥̳̻̬̣̰̊͛͋͋̂̾͊͢͟͞ȩ̡̬̠̭̺̻͉̫͎̇͊̌̿͘v̸̧̤̦̖̰̦̬̹̹̄̄̽͛̃̈́̿͜͞ě̖͍͉̬͓̼̩͈̺̇͂̍͊̎̾̓ŗ̘̜̹̩̟͖̤̯͒̈́̔̐̐̍͗̍̚ b͔͉̳̯͙̓̌̈͌͑͡͞ē̸̡̡̲͈̳̹̞̠̌́̌̎͡͝ ë̸̯̼̯̲͔́̇̈́̽͗͑͝ͅn̡̝͚̜̜̗̝̞͐̌̐̓̑̊̑̀͝ớ̷͇̪͎͖̦̟̦̩̹̈́͑͋͗̋͝͠ų̶̜͔̬̗̏̎̓͆̚ͅģ̴̧̢̠͔̯͚͔̥͗̅̎̎̆́̔͢h̸̲̘̞̜͙͋͌͊̾̄̀͒͋̕͝ _

_. _

_. _

_ ”They’re at the entry Link, Just-Just hold on a little bit longer. We-I believe in you.” _

_...Re...vali... _

_. _

_. _

_ H̛̻̬̥̪̹̯̬̼͛̏̊̋͒̇̃͠o͚͙̝͍͔̯̼̫͗̉̅̐̑̓̉̑̓͜͞l̝̻̼͎̲̔̒̓̔͂͊̒̚ḑ̛̣̜̟̏̈́͐͐̒͠͞ͅi̢̧̞̟̹̪͆̏͑͑͝n̶̰̤̙̣̘̹̽̂͊̀͝g̷̫̱̙̻̞̥̽̎͋̀̑̽̅͘ ơ̵̞͙̙͚͕̣̞̓̿͆̓͊̿̓n̵̨̦͈͍̖̭͉̗̭͌̇̉͛̌͑͆̓͐ l̴͚͇̱̱̝̀̎͆͝͠i̶̡̱̰̤̤̰̥̻̱̒̽̍̽̆̐͠ͅk̴̡̘͙͕̮̠͒̕̚͢͢͞͡͡͠ë̡̛̩͕̻̺͍͕́̏̀̃ ẗ̴̳͍̥̺̜̜́͐̂̈̾̽͛͢͞h̸̨̲̠͕̤̤̜̬̊̔̏̇̃̚ͅḭ̢̛̮̱̱̝̹͆͆̈̄͘͢͝͝ṩ̨̱̲̈́̊͊͆͌͟͝ m̨̧̧̢̼͚̮̈̑͊́̒̓u̘̭͓͔͓͂̌͋̈͒̍̌̉̚͠s̷̨̗̘̹̯̓͒̔̋̅̆̅̏̈́͠t͓̱͚͖̞̔͛͆͆̾̉ b̟͕̼͈̑̂̐̓̒͟e̛͖͕͖͉̱͊̃͂͆͂͢͞ ḙ̜̖̱͙̝́̍̈́̃̎͊̔͗͘x̘̮̦̺̣͍̝͚̋͒͗̈̃̓̄̇͜h̸̛̙̞̫̹͆̒͑̏͂́̓͝ͅą̢̣͙͓̲͎̺̤̰́̽̍͑̆̒u̵͍̠͎̪̘̳̠̩̺̤̿̃̈̑͝s̶̝̦̮̤̖̭̬̋͑̃̄͋͜t̷̘̲̙̩̖̲̭̍̐̎̈͂̏̏̍͢į̡̫̩͎̼̼̎̈́͋̏̔̾͑̓̏͜n̢̳͖̫͙̳̝͐̈̊͒̂̂͐͘g̵̛̛̱̮͍̥̣̝̼̥͍͌̆͐̑͜ _

_. _

_. _

A weak cry of pain broke free as the tendril spearing him shifted, twisting and branching even further. There was a throb coiling around him and he felt something sharp touching his bare throat where his head was lolled backwards. It was a struggle to open his eyes again and when he did another weak noise of pain left him as he saw the sharp tip of a Malice coated spear aimed down at his throat, ready to plunge into him.

_. _

_. _

_ M̝̠̫̖͕̊͒̓̾̀͌͒̽̕ÿ̡̛͈̰̪̞͖̩͜͠ t̵̢̨̻͇̠͍͛̂̉͗́̏̕͠i̛̬͈̙̖̩̿͂̿̊̈́͐̽m̵̡̙͓̝̥̬̫̔͛̊́̆̓̊̊̊͌ͅê͕̫̗̠̙̂́̌̌̒̈̃͞͠ d̷͕̪̤̪͍̈́̑̌͌͘r̴̻̞͎͈̖͇͙̩͊͑̇͊̆ͅa̼̘͓͕͉̭̽̑̒͜w̷̼̻̙̺̹̼̓̎̏̿͝s̷͓͈̝̱̲̭̩̃̏̿͛̚ͅͅ n͚̜̥̪̲̺͖͇͎͊̈͋͒͆̅̕e̛̟͙̙̺͎̤͚̯̘̎̓͠͠a̷̢̲̘̠̱̘̍̋̈́̍̂̂͜r̢̡̢̢̙̬̳̥̍̀̈́̿̽͒̓̅̚ _

_. _

_. _

After what felt like hours the Malice around him rippled, the spear tip pressing a little harder. The tender skin of his throat was bleeding lightly where the sharp point had broken a few layers of skin. Link could feel the fluid leaking along his neck and sliding up to his scalp, beginning to soak his hair.

Several pairs of footsteps on stone finally reached his ears and the sound of his swords frantic chiming grew into a single ringing note that was matched by another coming from the direction of the people arriving. He could no longer put up the effort to turn his head to look, his eyes fixed on the spear that was slowly pressing itself against the soft skin of his throat. It would be over as soon as that spear was thrust through his skin, and the burning that accompanied the Malice already within and around him grew stronger. 

Almost  _ eager _ .

Link knew the instant whoever was coming caught sight of him, suspended several feet over the cracked and shattered flooring. Sharp gasps and soft curses reached his ears and his eyes weakly fluttered. There was a small commotion and rapidly approaching footsteps, like one of them burst forward into a run and Link practically wailed in pain as Malice erupted around him, coiling, and rolling forward like a wave of water. 

Shouts of alarm rang through the air and there was a sudden blinding pain and his eyes snapped open as a gurgle escaped him. A scream of fear erupted from the room itself, he knew that voice, he  _ knew _ who was screaming for him, but he couldn’t focus or  _ breathe _ .

.

.

_ Y̧̺͓̙̟̻̽̓̽̋̏ǫ̴̛̳̪̼̬̈́͋̒̈́͒͢u̷̜͕̦̣̜̦̙̇̇̽̆̚ͅͅ a̼̫͎̹̓̅̉͛́̓̊̾̕͢r̶̦̤͕͍̥͈̐̂̎̎͆̒̏̀̽̀ͅḛ̸͇̟̘͓͍͕̈͆͆̑͝͠͞͞ ṃ̷̢̡̛̛̜̪͚̼͕̟̏̔̋̒̏̅ĩ̷̡̡̛̛̥̯̞̪͇͓̜͖̑̾̃n̵̨͚͎͉̦͍̝͑̅͂͡͠ē͉̰̙͇̠̲̖͍͎͊̏͌̀̈́ n̶̡̢̹̠̭͓̞̋͗̌̎͠o̵̙̠̥͔̳̎͋͆̃͛̓͋̏͞w̲̞͉̜̲̆̒̄̌̎̾̆ l̵̻̦̝͍͙͔̭̦̱̀̊͐̑̈́̓̉͋͘͟i̡̥̬̼͕̞̰̘͊̍͊͑͒̒͆ͅt̴̢̧̻̰̬̱̫͇̭̾̏̈̍̈͞t̖͖̱̜͈̆͊́̃̏͌͘̕l̞̘̰͕̞̖̉̿̌̒͒̃͘̚e̛̩͈̞̫͖̺̗̓͒̎̐̃̌̿͟͟͞ͅ h̲̣͓̜̺͎͍̺̀̒͆̉͑́͛͝͡ê̵̮̤̦̦̙̻͖̐̊͌̔͂͑͋r̡̥̹̝̘̲͍̓͌̊̑̉̚õ̡͎̖͈̦͍̜̪͒͊̓͗̂̚͡,̨̡̮̜̩͔̺͖͓̟̏̋͂̆̇͑̑̇͝͡ ț̡̳̻͕̉̑̔͛̓͛̑͒͑ͅh̡̛̝̥̬̭̐̽̔ę͓̭͚̣̠͎͒̆͌̃̄͑̉̌͝ỷ̵̧̙̭̠͖͌̓̉̐̌̕͢ c̶̜͕̥̣̭̫̥̆̽̍̏̉͝͡ͅa̹̠͙̞͖̖̝̋͆̒͗̀͆̏̽̈́̐͜͜͟n̵̯̥̙̰̰͌̏̃̍͋̇̿̄̚͡n̷̢̧͇̺̣̜̻̲̫͓̓̊̆͋̾̃̎̋͡͠ǫ̧͈̺̙͖̫̗͓̈́̂̋̿̀̊͐͞͡t̖̹̥̥͖̘̪̣̙̄̎̍̌͝ s̵̢̳͇̞̣͗̇́̓̌a̡̛̛̛͖̲͍̯̼͔̖̳͎̔͋̂̔̿̓v̴̨̡͈̜͚͚̜͔̺̀͂͋͗̊̆̓͝è͍̣̜͔̭͍̟̰̤̇̂̓̏͑̉̋̂͘ y̡̡̛͎̤̙̯̣̫̯̔̉͒̓͡ơ̸̡̺̟͓͙͈̾̐̆̉̔̑̈̚͘͢ữ̖̤͈͕̝̺͙̐̀̽̐́ͅ f̹̥͕̝̪̟̮̫͍̈̽̈́̚͜r̝̹͕̝͔̱̠͇̼͂̈̑̍̕ȍ̴̧̥̣̦̭̮͗̈́̍̽̽͑̄̕͜͞ḿ̸̡̺̹̟̼͔͌́͘͢͞͝ͅ m̴̧̝͕̤͎͈̗̌̅͗͊͜͠y̨̛͙̗̯̝̭̭̖̗̤̾̇̐̄͐̔ h̢̡̥̲͙̣̖͋͐̌͊̏͋̆͞͞ͅo͎͈͈̠̫̳̅̂̑̅͐̕͝l̢̛̛̥̮̘̟̤̳̅̊͟͡ď̴̛͙̺̟͇̣̇̄̓̆ _

.

.

  
  


-

_ ”No Link! Please! You must save him! I can hold back the Calamity for a while longer, but you must save him!” _ A young woman’s panicked voice echoed through the air as the group of eight heroes staggered and stumbled back from the wave of dark pink energy. They watched as the young man who had been hanging suspended like a ragdoll had a spear of whatever this energy was plunged into his throat. 

The eldest of the group, Time had an arm wrapped around the chest of a young man with a wolf pelt draped over his shoulders, Twilight, restraining him and keeping him out of reach of the twisting and curling vines of darkness. Something had happened to the Hero here, something they were now witness to the finishing blows upon him.

All of them were shocked as whatever was coiled around the young man pulsed and the wave that had driven them back lifted up, writhing and coiling itself up the branch pushed through the now limp young man- no, the young  _ Link’s _ body. It swirled and surrounded his form, blocking the sight of his tattered blue tunic and long blond hair from their eyes.

“Get back! All of you get  _ back _ !” Was shouted by another, one with a blue scarf, Warriors. His eyes were trained on the steadily compressing sphere of whatever this was. It had the hair on his arms standing on end as well as a feeling of dread coiling itself in his stomach as he watched.

_ “I can’t stop what is happening, but you have to remove the Malice from him, cleanse the area if you can! The Calamity will not let him go otherwise, please… You all resonate with the same energy as Link, I can feel it. One of you please take up his Sword and set him free!” _ There was a determination to the young woman’s voice, unwavering now, bolstered by the hope that all of them could succeed. 

One of the young men drew his own blade, one which was a near perfect match to the one discarded beneath the mass of what was now identified as Malice. “I can’t wield both someone else will need to take her up when I get an opening!”

Twilight finally struggled his way free from Times grip, his teeth grit as he fixed his eyes on the steadily condensing sphere of Malice. Sky’s words echoed in the hall for a moment and he dropped his eyes down to the blade lying on the ground, discarded, and surrounded by writhing pink and black. He knew what he was going to do and he squared his shoulders, leaning forward slightly. “I’ll do it. Just get me a path to her Sky.”

“Twilight?” Everyone's eyes briefly dropped from where the sphere continued to contract to the male ready to lunge. Sky was worried about  _ why _ Twilight was the one ready to jump in for her, he’d believed Warrior would, or even Legend or Hyrule.

The Hero of the Twilight just set his jaw, determination heavy in his posture, he spoke quickly, watching as the sphere started to expand now, pulsing and bulging in four different places. “I will. I… I’ve been here before. To this Hyrule, with  _ him _ . I didn’t know or even want to think he’d be part of our group until we arrived, not after everything he’s already-. I’ll explain everything later though.”

There was a wail from the young woman that grabbed everyone’s attention once more.  _ ”No! Not again! Haven’t you done enough to them already?!” _

The orb grew to an enormous size, driving the group back a few steps before it ruptured violently. Malice twisted and writhed as the contents of the sphere were revealed. Four large figures surrounded a slightly smaller fifth. None of them looked to be human or hylian or any of the other races at all any longer.

Twilight remembered briefly seeing one of them from his vantage point when Link had fought against the Blight possessing Vah Medoh and he felt the color drain out of his face. When he had asked in a way Link could understand him as a wolf, he had told him what it was. He’d called it Windblight, the Blight that killed the Rito Champion Revali. “Oh no… This is bad...”

“What?” That was the youngest member of their group, Wind. 

“This is  _ really bad _ . He’s already defeated those four… so why?” Twilights voice carried over the sudden silence in the room. 

A ripple shifted along all the five suspended in the air before four single eyes snapped open and their owners twisted around to face them all. The figure in the middle slowly lifted it’s head, no features remaining of the Hero beyond the tattered fabric of the once well loved blue tunic hanging loosely on it’s shoulders. Instead of the blue that was familiar to Twilight, golden-red stared down at them.

With an almost careless gesture, Link’s body pointed at them with one hand, the other going out to one side, Malice coiling and twisting around the limb before forming into a startlingly white and intricate longsword. The larger group didn’t get a chance to focus on anything else as, as one, the Blights moved forward in a rush, hissing blue weapons forming in quick motions. 

Words echoed in the room, not of the young womans’ nor of what Twilight remembered his friends voice sounding like.

_. _

_. _

_ “T̶̰̣̥̳̥͒͑̈̉̔̊̑̏̅͢͞ỡ̻͍͖̦͔͓̂̈́͛͐͗̕͟ơ̷̧̡̪̼̗̒̓̉̏̚ ĺ̸̡̛̜̩̟̜͈̟͔̓̓̏̿a̝̭̻̜̮̤̟̟͛̈̈͑̾t̷͈̣̳͇̼̳͈̙̏͒̋̍͟͜͡e̢͓̥̻̗͙͔̪͗̈́̇̓̈͌͊̚͜ Ḩ̨̯̫͎̱̻̏̒͊̇̈͑͐͝ė̶̯͎̱͉̖̩͕̘̎̐̌͌̉̋̈́̕͜r̰̗̞̝̟̪͍͓͎̆̂̎̊͆͐͑ơ̢̨̗͚͇̳̿̃̔̓e̱̪͖̞̖̫̦̯̳̊͋͂̽͡s̸͙̙̭͈̰̻̟̺̓͌̂͌̾ͅ o̵̧͙̥͙̼̒̈́͐͋͜͞͝ͅf̴̢̹͚͍̼̪̞̖͍̌̿͋̄̀̄͐͡ H̛̱̮̠̝̺̤̞̩͓̓̓͂̎y̶̧̢̧͔͚̺͚͓̽͌̂̐̓̔͆̿͡ļ̶̛͓͙̗̳̪̰̉͋̌̑͘͟͡i̛̩͚̩̗̘̔̈͘͞a̗͓̜͕͔̙͉͕̼̐̽̂͑̆̑,͙̜̠̲͍͚͈̮͆̐́̾̇͆̃̓͂̕ t̸͇̙͇͖̩̖̄̃̀̽͊h̵̢̛̲̼͖͉̠̐̆̎̍͋͘̚͜͡͠i̗̜̤͖͎̟̜̱̬̒͑͌̐̎̋̑͘͜ṡ̪̺͚͉̫̥̰̯͇͊̑͋̚͟͝͞ o͖̩͕̩̟̤͆̂͐̔̈́̕͜n̷̡̝͔̥͋̉̒̆͑̊̚͟͠͝e̴̛̛̝̩̟̖̳̭̺̖̘̓̇̑͊̋͘͞ i͎̠͔̰̍̇̉̃̈́͘̕͢s̪̳̗̱̯͈͉͈̥͆̏̎͑̊̅̍̈̕ ḿ̼̣͓͉͈̄͛̂̽́ĭ̶͈͍̼̞̦̲̖̙̲̈́̔̊̾͟ņ̸͚̣̭̪̫́̑̄͌̀̏̊̕͞ḝ̴̡̡̜̦̫͚̲͑̈̓̃̐̒͆͢͝” _


End file.
